Arranged
by Ecrit
Summary: Loosely based on the life of Ariel's son: "M-my mother. Remember?" He croaked as if talking was becoming difficult for him. "Your mother is dead Tristain." He stared at her silently until he finally answered. "It called her, now it's calling me."


**I've been getting a ton of requests to put this story back up so here it is! I will however be updating it and making slights edits soon after I finish one of the other projects that I'm working on. This one is a very rough first draft.**

 **But enjoy!**

 **And please review- and feel free to make criticisms because I'm in the editing process and any advice will help!**

Prologue

 _"If the prince falls in love with another, on his wedding night you will be turned into sea foam." The words echoed through her mind as she watched her prince standing at the alter. She walked towards him, her shoulders held high but her eyes itching with tears that wanted to fall out. He wasn't looking at her, no, he was looking and the beautiful figure laden in white walking in step behind her._

 _The Princess, his fiance, the witch had known when she had agreed to give her legs. She had known that The Prince was engaged, that he was already in love. She sighed, her heart feeling numb and a feeling of dread on her stomach. She would be turning to sea foam in a few hours._

 _The wedding went by really fast and she watched as Prince Eric kissed the bride, it had been two years since she'd made the deal. Three years since she'd fallen in love with him, the tears flew from her eyes freely._

 _She could see the king and queen watching her, a sad expression in both of their eyes. They had been eager to see her wed to the prince, they had known of her love for him._

 _She walked out to the dock, ready to become one with the ocean again. She dove into the ocean, letting herself drown but that didn't happen. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her to the surface, her eyes seeing a fresh pair of blue orbs._

 _"Ariel, don't ever leave me again." And she felt soft lips crushing into hers._ Eric.

 _They were married two days later. 'The Princess from the other country' had actually been the sea witch in disguise and their marriage had been anulled._

 _When she'd asked to see her however, nobody knew where she'd gone. Ariel didn't have time to wonder however because following her marriage she quickly returned to the sea. She hadn't seen her family in ages and she brought The Prince along with her. They had spent their honeymoon underwater and after returning they had quickly been swept up by work._

 _The Prince had had his coronation and they had no more time to enjoy enough of each other's company. One night however, a year later, the new Queen realized that her body was now harboring a child._

 _Nine months later she gave birth, but sadly enough her husband was gone. She named him Tristain after her loneliness. When the King came back he realized the state that his wife was in and began cutting back on work. They began living happily ever after again until one day a basket arrived at the castle with a baby girl in it. It was a baby girl and the Queen only had to look at her once to realize who she was. The Sea Witch's child._

 _The King suggested that they send her off to an orphanage of sorts but the Queen disagreed saying that the baby would have to be the King's responsibility and that she would be named their daughter. They named her Melody._

 _The King and Queen of Kyrria lived happily with their oldest adopted daughter Melody and their son Tristain._

 _When time came for The King to name his heir between the two children the Queen intervened saying that she did not want neither Melody not Tristain on the throne and when Tristain turned thirteen she gave birth again._

 _Naming the child Eric, after his father she said that he would be the future King. The King obeyed and a proclamation was sent out all over the country announcing that the heir had been born._

 _On the new babe's sixth birthday the mother went to the ocean with all of her children. Telling them that she loved them she walked into the water never to return again. Tristain, nineteen years old, tried to follow her into the water but Melody held him back._

 _"We can't stop her."_

 _So they fell apart. The country entered a brutal war with their neighbors to the west and the prince joined. It seemed to never end until the land of Lorraine came to their aid._

 _As thanks, and a means to keep open their friendship the Prince became betrothed to the queen of the other land._

 _The Queen of Lorraine gave birth to a healthy baby in mid-August, and she was named heir to the throne the moment she breathed her first breath._

 _She was the apple of her father's eyes and her mother absolutely doted on her. Her parents spent every moment they could spare with her and when she was old enough to speak coherently her father began taking her to his meetings. As a four year old she would sit in one of the council member's lap taking in everything they said._

 _She knew everything that went on in the kingdom. The courtiers adored her because the smile never left her face and the ladies loved to dress her up. The knights taught her their sword skills, and after much begging on her part they let her participate in duels and tournaments._

 _She pleased everyone, after all who couldn't love a sweet and loving princess?_

 _She met her best friend Adelaide when she was going around the country with her father, she had been eight and had gotten lost. There was a small girl who she'd found living in a whorehouse. Her mother had died, at least that's what she'd told her and when her father had found her she'd insisted that they bring her along._

 _Her name was Carla Maria, and they grew up as sisters._

 _When Adelaide turned sixteen she met a man, one that she thought she'd fallen in love with. He had a beautiful face, he had perfect manners and he had been an excellent debater. She hung on his every word and she had introduced him to Carla._

 _He quickly fell in love with her best friend and she had been heartbroken. And in a moment of jealousy she decided to go on a political trip with her parents. They went to many different places and it had been the best thing she'd done in her entire life._

 _She saw the pain of the people, the harshness of poverty, the cruelty of war and she vowed to let peace reign everywhere._

 _On her journey back they stopped by the house of her cousin, that was when the conflict started. She could tell, by the time dinner had started that her cousin was scheming, he complimented them and showered them with gifts which they denied._

 _He insisted on showing her around and as time went on she realized what he was trying to do. A month into their visit, which had been elongated due to his insistence he proposed._

 _She had been disgusted, and after a very rude denial she left with her parents to home._

 _The next day her parents had been killed. She had survived only because she had snuck out of his estate to visit the village and had been dressed in a man's clothes. They had thought her a servant boy and had spared her life even though she had been forced to watch both of her parent's throats slit in front of her._

 _She had tried to fight them off but her father had stabbed her in the leg and shoulders to keep her from fighting for them after he had realized what was happening._

 _She had been the sole survivor of the attack, all the female servants had been killed in their search to find the princess. They had assumed that they'd had a warning of sorts and had tried to hide as a servant._

 _She had walked, almost bleeding to death, to a village nearby where they had stitched her up. One of the women had been a servant at the castle and had recognized her and she had been returned in a matter of days._

 _Assuming the title of Queen she began her rule, knowing that it had been her cousin who had ordered the assassination, she guarded herself carefully._

 _The people began to love her, not that they hadn't before and slowly she garnered the respect of all the ambassadors and lords._

 _On her twentieth birthday she found a clause in the constitution of the country that stated that no ruler could be coronated until they were married. So, she did the easiest thing, the neighboring country had a prince close to her age, she arranged her own marriage with him._

 _The next in line for the throne was her cousin, who had married soon after her parent's death to a rich merchant's daughter, and that was not something she would let happen. She had a brother, but he had been adopted and although she petitioned his legitimacy it didn't work. She couldn't rule as regent and since she had already crowned herself she knew her cousin would be working hard to raise an army against her._


End file.
